<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildly Off-Script by fieryanmitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607949">Wildly Off-Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu'>fieryanmitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! NSFW Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual roleplay of a (partially) non-consensual situation, Demon roleplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 1 of A3! NSFW Week 2020.</p><p>Prompt: Role play</p><p>Tsumugi is playing a demon in an upcoming guest role and he needs Izumi's help to rehearse a specific scene that has been giving him trouble. What he doesn't anticipate is that Izumi will cause him some trouble as well by going... wildly off-script.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! NSFW Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildly Off-Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I wasn’t going to do anything for NSFW Week because I have other things I’m supposed to be prioritizing… BUT HERE I AM ANYWAY, LIKE A FOOL!!! On the bright side, this was actually a WIP that I’ve had languishing on my computer for months… ever since that Lucifer!Tsumugi card dropped back when Act 3 came out in the Japanese app, haha... Turns out that the hype of this week and seeing that the first day’s prompt fit perfectly for this piece was enough motivation for me to finish this up! So, at least I can feel better about that!! Or so I tell myself…! </p><p>Either way, I’m pleased that I was finally able to write this, so I hope you’ll all enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming to a halt in front of their destination, Tsumugi and Izumi stared at the building towering before them—tacky neon sign flashing in their faces.</p><p>“Umm, w-we can still turn back, if you want,” Tsumugi stammered as he shot a furtive glance at the woman beside him.</p><p>“N-No, it’s fine!” Izumi responded, her voice squeaking with nervousness. “This is important for your guest role. And I <em>did</em> agree to help you.”</p><p>The brown-haired woman thought back to their conversation from yesterday. Tsumugi, with a conspicuously red face, had suddenly come to her room last night to ask her if she would help him rehearse. He had explained that he was going to be a guest actor for another theatre troupe’s play. The theme of said play was exorcists and demons, and Tsumugi was going to be playing one of the demons.</p><p>“I’m sorry we have to come to a place like this to rehearse… but, it would be much too, uh, <em>awkward</em> if someone accidentally walked in on us while we were practising…” he trailed off, a dusting of pink gracing his cheeks.</p><p>“You said that there’s going to be a bed on the stage as a prop, so it only makes sense we practise on one! And, uh, considering the… <em>mature </em>nature of this play, I also prefer we didn’t try this at the dorm. So, don’t worry about it—let’s just go in,” Izumi responded, ignoring the burn of her own blush.</p><p>Then, with a nod to each other, the two stepped into the love hotel. Selecting the simplest looking room that they could find at the machine in the lobby, they walked in awkward silence down the hall, up the elevator, and then into the room. The door automatically locked behind them with a ‘click’ and their eyes took in their surroundings. The walls were covered in wine-red wallpaper and the furniture looked like something straight out of a Victorian mansion. Right in the middle of the room was a heart-shaped, king-sized bed covered with crisp white sheets.</p><p>“W-Well, I guess we can get started,” Izumi announced with a nervous laugh as she took off her shoes and hung up her sweater.</p><p>“Seriously, thank you again for agreeing to rehearse with me,” Tsumugi said. “The actress I’m playing against commutes in and out of the city every day, so it’s hard to get in extra practice... And, since my lines are mostly a soliloquy, I really want to make sure I convey myself well—the audience really has to be able to understand the story from my actions and facial expressions alone.”</p><p>“N-No problem at all! I mean, this is the perfect role for me to play, anyway! All I have to do is lay there and pretend to sleep,” she said as lightly as possible, waving her hands dismissively. “S-So, the scene starts with the woman already sleeping on her bed, right?”</p><p>“Yes, the woman is sleeping soundly when my character, the incubus, enters the stage and crawls on top of her, ready to take his meal for the night,” Tsumugi nodded. “Ah, I know this will be a bit weird, but if you could keep your eyes open and observe me, I’d really appreciate any feedback. The director of the troupe said he wanted me to especially work on the scene when the incubus finally takes his victim. He said I needed to, er… express more ecstasy.”</p><p>“This director sure is, uh, <em>direct</em>” Izumi responded, her face as red as Tsumugi’s.</p><p>“Ahaha, he’s a pretty eccentric guy and known for his avant-garde plays. He really likes to try pushing the envelope with his performances.”</p><p>Trying to distract herself from how nervous she felt, Izumi crawled onto the plush mattress and laid herself down on her back. She took several deep breaths to steady herself, but her heart was racing with anticipation despite her efforts.</p><p>“All right, I’ll be starting now, Director,” Tsumugi said softly. Then, after a pause, he began his opening lines. “Finally—I’ve lost those damn exorcists. They’ve been hounding me for days, so I haven’t had time to feed. I’m <em>starving</em>.”</p><p>Izumi felt a shiver creep down her spine. As usual, she was impressed with Tsumugi’s acting ability—there was a raspy timbre to his voice and his body was bristling with irritation and tension. As her eyes stared at his face—exuding a coldness she wasn’t used to—she gulped. It was like he was a completely different person.</p><p>“Hmm? What do we have here? A window—carelessly left open—and the most… <em>delectable</em> scent inviting me in.”</p><p>Tsumugi let out a small ‘hup’ as he pretended to jump up onto a balcony and enter a room. He paced around the bed deliberately, eyes roaming her body in appraisal.</p><p>“My, my… an unplucked fruit ripe for the taking,” he remarked with a satisfied smirk. “Maybe I should thank those exorcist dogs for leading me to this feast. I’m practically at my limit, but I should have enough energy to cast just one spell—I wouldn’t want her to wake up while I replenish myself.”</p><p>She watched Tsumugi wave his arms over her, casting the incubus’ paralyzing magic over her body. Izumi then felt the bed dip down and heard the sheets rustle as Tsumugi’s weight pressed into the mattress. His legs brushed against hers as he crawled over her body, bracing his hands on either side of her arms. Her eyes flickered to Tsumugi’s face—except, he wasn’t Tsumugi anymore. Rather, it was a demon of seduction, staring down at her with hungry, ice-blue eyes. She immediately felt a tell-tale wrench in her gut and she couldn’t help squeezing her legs together slightly as his lips twisted into a satisfied smirk.</p><p>“Such a tantalizing scent…” Tsumugi breathed out, his voice practically purring.</p><p>In accordance with the script, he leaned down and buried his face into the crook of her neck and took an exaggerated inhale—deeply breathing in her scent—before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. As his hot breath blew across her neck, a half-whimper escaped her lips. Then, his right hand came up to caress the side of her head. Izumi shivered at the sensation of his fingers ghosting against her scalp as he ran them through her hair before catching a lock of it between his thumb and forefinger. Turning his face towards the imaginary audience, Tsumugi rubbed her hair against his cheek with a sensual moan. The sound, so close to her ear, shot straight between her legs. She could feel herself getting wet, and she surreptitiously pressed her thighs together again.</p><p>“I couldn’t ask for a better meal,” he announced, sitting back up and running a hand through his fringe, pushing it back with a devilish smile. “Bon appétit,” he practically growled, and Izumi squirmed involuntarily beneath him as she felt a throb in her most private part.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Izumi squeaked as she realized her slip—she wasn’t supposed to move. She expected Tsumugi to respond, but, instead, he suddenly grasped her wrists and yanked her arms over her head.</p><p>“It seems that not feeding for so many days has made my magic weaker—this one can still move despite my spell,” he snarled.</p><p>That wasn’t in the script. He was adlibbing to cover her mistake. She couldn’t help but be impressed at how quickly Tsumugi adapted—never breaking character for a moment. One of his hands closed themselves firmly around her wrists—she never realized how calloused they were before, worn by years of gripping gardening tools, no doubt. The other hand slowly and dramatically dragged down her arm, his palm trailing down to her shoulder and then her ribs before stopping at her waist. Her shirt was riding up and his bare hand on her skin felt like it was burning a hole through her side.</p><p>Suddenly, his body jerked upright, and he stared into the distance. His head was cocked to one side, as if listening. He was back to the script again.</p><p>“Tsk. I can sense those exorcists again. Though I’d wanted to savour this meal, I’d better take my fill quickly and move on while I can.”</p><p>Then, his hands gripped her thighs and wrenched them apart roughly. According to the script, he was supposed to pull her legs around his waist and make several thrusting movements to emulate an incubus absorbing his victim’s lifeforce through intercourse. This was the part where the director had instructed him to express stronger emotions.</p><p>Knowing that this was where he wanted the most feedback, Izumi focused her attention on his face, though she was distressingly aware of how turned on she was. She bit her lips as Tsumugi wrapped her legs around him and swallowed a whine as the movement rubbed her underwear against her dampness. However, she couldn’t help a moan leaking out when Tsumugi thrusted his hips against her with a guttural groan. The movement bucked her up, and she unconsciously tightened her legs around his waist. She couldn’t stop herself from pressing her hot core against his abdomen, desperately seeking friction. It didn’t help that Tsumugi had indeed taken the director’s words to heart and had thrown his head back with an expression that made the heat between her legs explode.</p><p>As he was supposed to, Tsumugi thrusted again, letting out another moan of pleasure. However, she saw his eyes widen as they deviated off-script again. Or, rather, she made them go off-script by rubbing her ass against his crotch.</p><p>“Ah—” he choked out, his mask cracking for a second before he composed himself again.</p><p>Izumi knew she shouldn’t, but she was too far over the edge to care anymore. She shifted her hips down so that her pussy pressed directly against Tsumugi’s crotch and she began rubbing herself against him with a moan.</p><p>She watched as Tsumugi winced, his eyes fluttering close as his mouth dropped open with a groan. However, a moment later, his eyes snapped open and his fingers tightened around her thighs. She gasped as he smirked down at her and pressed his hardening cock against her.</p><p>“I’ve never had a human react this way before—there must be something special about you if you’re able to break free of my spell,” he said between pants, never stopping his movements. “Do you want me that badly?”</p><p>The last part of his sentence lilted into a question, and his gaze met hers.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I do,” Izumi gasped out, realizing what he was asking. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax, and she desperately wanted to feel more.</p><p>Izumi practically whimpered when Tsumugi stopped his movements and extracted himself from between her legs. He hopped off the bed and immediately began stripping his shirt and pants off. Not wanting to waste a moment herself, Izumi quickly divested her clothing as well as Tsumugi rummaged in a nearby drawer. By the time she was down to only her panties, Tsumugi was back on the bed, completely bare save for the condom sheathing his cock.</p><p>Before Izumi had the chance to take off her underwear, Tsumugi’s fingers were looped around their waistband and slowly drawing them down her legs. Discarding the soaked garment to the side, he spread her knees apart and dipped his head between them. He inhaled deeply, his nose brushing against her wet lips, and she gasped, shuddering at the sudden sensation.</p><p>“Such a sweet smell—it’s almost like honey,” he purred, once again the incubus. She yelped as she felt the flat of his tongue press against her and drag up tantalizingly. “Tastes like honey, too,” he remarked, licking his lips.</p><p>“Pl-Please—take me!” Izumi begged, her voice half a gasp as she played along.</p><p>Once again, Tsumugi guided her legs around his waist and he began to stroke his erection against the outside of her slick lips. They both moaned as Tsumugi slid himself up and down, relishing in his ministrations.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, human,” he declared, shifting himself so that the tip of his penis was lined up against her opening. “Demons are not gentle, and I will not stop until my hunger is sated.”</p><p>Tsumugi paused and allowed his eyes to flicker up to meet hers, giving her one last chance to back out.</p><p>“D-Devour me,” she breathed out.</p><p>It was like something snapped. Izumi cried out as Tsumugi suddenly thrusted into her with one swift motion. She gasped, pressing her head back against the pillow as her body tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Above her, Tsumugi let out a low groan as he pressed into her further, as if wanting to stretch her even further. She hadn’t even gotten used to the feeling of his cock filling her before she felt Tsumugi draw himself out and then ram back in again. And then again. And again. And again.</p><p>A cry ripped out of her throat with each plunge, and she could feel her back sliding against the bedsheets with every erratic movement. Tsumugi’s thrusts were as rough and relentless as his character, and she could barely catch her breath before he was pounding into her again, his skin slapping against hers. Her head was fogging up with the powerful sensations rolling over her. She didn’t know if she could take any more, when she felt herself clench. Her legs squeezed tight around Tsumugi in a vice-grip as her orgasm slammed into her and she shuddered uncontrollably—waves of pleasure pulsating through her body.</p><p>Tsumugi groaned as she came and thrusted into her one last time with a shudder of his own. Spent, his arms buckled, and he collapsed onto her as they both rode out the tail end of their orgasms.</p><p>Eventually, after the high of her climax had worn off, Izumi turned her head to look at the side of Tsumugi’s head.</p><p>“Tsumugi?”</p><p>However, instead of responding, she felt his arms tighten around her and saw him bury his face into the pillow beside her head. She could see that his ears were bright red—even his neck was turning pink. He said something, but it was so muffled by the pillow that she couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Umm, what did you say?” she asked, unable to stifle a small giggle.</p><p>Finally, Tsumugi lifted his head and turned his face towards her. He looked like a puppy that had been left out in the rain.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” he apologized with a guilty frown. “I-I got carried away and was so rough with you. I hope I didn’t hurt you… I’m so embarrassed…”</p><p>“Aww, don’t feel bad,” she chuckled, blushing lightly as the realization of what had just happened sunk in. “It was, uh, <em>wilder</em> than I expected, but it felt really good! I feel great!”</p><p>“Really? I still feel bad, though…”</p><p>“Hmmm… if you feel bad about it… Maybe… Could I take a turn as, umm… a succubus?” she asked tentatively, already feeling herself getting turned on again.</p><p>Tsumugi’s eyes widened in surprise, but his shock was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Well… we did book the room for three hours—Whoa! Mmmmmpf!!”</p><p>That was all she needed to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Props to anyone who caught the little call-back I made to the card that inspired this story, haha! I had a blast writing this, so I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As usual, feel free to leave a comment! </p><p>I… do have inspiration for a few more prompts for this NSFW Week… But, seeing as how I have such a bad track record of finishing challenge weeks on time (I swear, I’ll get to those other Rare Pair Week entries one day…!), we will see if I manage to get them out!! </p><p>In any case, hope to see you all around again soon and thanks again for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>